Draco saves Hermione
by smurfette0619
Summary: Draco likes Hermione. Hermione likes Draco. Hermione is depressed about not beinbg notices as an important part of the "golden trio". and ron basically wanting her to be his slave. Who saves Hermione In her darkest times? Draco x Hermione
1. Suiside?

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the chararacters belong to J.K. Rowling **

**Draco/Hermione**

**Enjoy!**

**Draco**

He was walking down the corridors to the great hall when he was passed by_ her. She _is Hermione Granger. Ever since the begining of their 8th year when they were both picked to be head boy and head girl, Draco has began to develop a crush on her, he knows that "the smartest witch of their generation" will never fall for an ex-death eater of any kind expeciallya malfoy. He also knows that even is he never was a death-eater he knows that she likes the redhead of "the golden trio".

**Hermione**

She was rushing out of the library to get to the great hall because she was so engrossed in a new book that Professor McGonagall gave her. As she was going to the library she accidently nearly ran in to Draco Malfoy and she then trained her eyes on to the floor as she wealkedaway not wanting him to see her blushing, because if he sees she is sure there would be none stop bullying on how she appoesedly "loved" their Syltherin Prince. Although it is true that she hhas a crush on him she doesn't want him to find out because if he found out shewould lose her newly found friendship. She also knows that he would never want a buck toothed know-it-all granger when he could have someone as beautiful and right for him as Pancy. Now if only she could get ron to stop sapreading those rumors around that she and him are dating and that thjey are going tlo get married andf have 5kids that would be great. If only about standing out and away from being just part of the "golden trio" knowing she would be number one is at least one person's eyes. Because she is always the going to be the unimportant one of the three. Harry would always be known as the-boy-that-lived and the defeater of Voldemort. Ron would always be known as his best friend and woul;d more than likely have a few hundreed followers all around the wizarding world. She would only be known as the bookworm that didn't fight in thr real battle but came u[ the the statagies, but to almost everyone that isnt the most important part. The ,most important part is the one that killed the dark wizard and that would be Harry.

She decided not to go to the great hall but to go back to the grifffyndor commen room and wrote letters to everyone.

**Dear Harry,**

** I am Happy that we defeated lord voldermort and that I am so happy that I was at your side durring the battle and that I there to help you. But there is no way I can take this aanymore by the time you nare reading this you will be standing over my dead cold lifeless body. Again I am happy that I was by your side durring the war and I am sad if you are crying right know. But I need you to know this is not at All your fault.**

** Love,**

** Hermione Granger**

Then she wrote to Ron:

**Dear Ron,**

** THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!**

**Ronald Weasly Because of your costant bullying and also because of you everyone thinks im datting and eventually going to marry you and become a house wife and just pop out kids left and and right and being your slave. Well if you haven't noticed I do NOT like YOU! And now even my crush belives you so thanks to you I will never have my own life and since you were planning on taking away my freedom, I decided to take my own life. **

**SO I repeat THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTRONALD!**

** I'm glad I never have to see you again,**

** Hermione Granger**

And the last one goes to DRACO:

**Dear Draco.**

** I am sure that you probably won't read this but I had to tell you that I LOVE YOU! I know thaat you don't feel the same way and that if I was still alive then you would of bulltied me til the last dat of school then maube even after that,but I know this is the last time I hace to tell you that so yeah. **

**I, HERMIOME JEAN GRANGER AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY**

** Love,**

** The know-it-all Hermione Granger**

After she wrrote all of te letters she went and laid down on the floor and made a knife come flying straight towards her heart but be fore it could touch her ir stopped and flew in to the hands of the one and only….Draco Malfoy

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Enjoy!**

**Draco**

I was walking into the great hall I didn't see Hermione, which was strange because I she passed me in the hallway heading this direction. I decided to go and check our common room and she wasn't there. So I decided that I would go check the Gryffindor common room. I said the password and the fat lady let me in. the sight that I saw was the scariest thing I have ever seen. Hermione was trying to kill herself. I pulled out my wand and said "_accio_ knife"

When she turned to look at me she was shocked.

**Hermione**

I was shocked. I was frozen. I thought he would run right out of there and go tell his friends and then by tomorrow everyone would know that Mud blood Granger tries to kill herself. Then rumors would be going around about _why _I killed myself, but the next thing I know he is wrapping me in his arms. We stand there for about 5 minutes just hugging, then when he releases me we stare into each other's eyes and then he leaned into kiss me. I was stunned for a few seconds then I kissed back. After about 30 seconds we pulled back.

"What was that for?" I asked

"I just wanted to do that for the longest time. And when I saw you were about to kill yourself it was now or never. By the way, _Why _were you about to kill yourself?" He asked.

"I am so tired of not being noticed as important in the fight against Voldemort, having Ron think and telling everyone that I was going to marry him and basically become his slave and, finally having my crush believe Ron so now he will never know how I feel. " After she said that she had a crush he immediately took a step backwards.

"Well I don't know who he is but this guy doesn't know what he is missing. I mean you are beautiful, smart, funny, and above all the bravest witch of our generation. I know that wejust became friends but right now I to go find him and that weasel that hurt you enough to make you want to take yyoutr own life."

"Well thank you," I said blushing. 'but, I don't think you will be able to beat up my crush."

"Why?"

"Because my crush is you." I said looking at the ground and blushing so badly I feel like my face is on fire."

"Well then this is easier than I thought." He said. I looked at him with a quizzical expression on my face.

"Will make what easier?" I asked couriously

"Telling you that I love you." He said smiling while stepping closer.

"Y-You love me?"

"Yes ever since first year but I didn't tell you because my father would have killed me."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well then it's a good think that I love you too." After she said that he ran and picked her off the ground and spun her around then gave her a long passionate kiss. Then they spent the rest of the night on the couch cuddling and stealing kisses every now and the

**The next morning**

Draco and Hermione walked in to the great hall holding hands. Everyone was looking at them . Hermione could hear Blaise Zambini whispering to Crabbe and Goyle that they both owe him 10 galleons each. Draco went over to the Gryffindor table went up to Ron grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to make him stand up.

"What are you doing over here?" Ron asked irritated "Hermione get away from him right now." He ordered Hermione, but she didn't move.

"No Ron I won't. By the way why do you think it is okay to boss me around knowing that we are not and will never be together?" Hermione asked now getting irritated.

"Hermione don't make me force you away from him."

"Well that's the only thing you can do to make me get away from him because he has never ever made me want to cry forever." and then Ron said "_Accio_ Hermione" Hermione started moving towards him then Draco did the counter curse and she stopped moving and then she walked back over to Draco. Draco went up to Ron and punched him right in the eye then continued to punch him in the ribs repeatedly then kneed him in the groin.

"The next time you try to make my girlfriend do anything I will make sure to end your life." Draco said. Then Ron trembled and ran away while everyone else is starring a Draco because he called Hermione his girlfriend.

Draco noticed this and said, "that's right Hermione Granger is my girlfriend and if anyone has a problem with that them they can come talk to me about it." After that everyone went back to eating and Hermione Followed Draco to the Slytherin house table. They sat down and met all of Draco's friends.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story soory if its not the best this is only my second fanfiction.**


End file.
